1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a synchronization signal sharing circuit of a digital video cassette recorder (VCR) which reduces the memory capacity requirements of the digital VCR and does not need a synchronization signal generator in the video machinery and tools which change a video signal into a digital signal for processing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the traditional digital VCR, either the method in which the whole video signal is stored in the memory and is read, or the more advanced method in which the synchronization signal part or the burst signal part, which is regular, is not stored in memory but only the actual visual part of the video signal is memorized in the memory, is used.
In the digital VCR's using these methods, there is a demerit of consuming a lot of the memory capacity if the former method is used, and there is a demerit of needing a special synchronization generator because the synchronization signal received from the outside by the memory is not saved if the latter method is used.